Brian and the Eeveelution Family visit Jurassic Park
Brian and the Eeveelution Family visit Jurassic Park is the first upcoming Family Guy/Eeveelution/Jurassic Park crossover to be made by Hiatt Grey. And it will be a double feature with Brian and the Eeveelution Family get Tangled Ever After. Plot John Hammond, the founder and CEO of bioengineering company InGen, has created a theme park called Jurassic Park on Isla Nublar, a tropical island populated with cloned dinosaurs. After a park worker is killed by a Velociraptor, the park's investors, represented by lawyer Donald Gennaro, demand that experts visit the park and certify it as safe. Gennaro invites the mathematician Ian Malcolm while Hammond invites paleontologist Dr. Alan Grant and paleobotanist Dr. Ellie Sattler. Upon arrival, the group is stunned to see three Brachiosaurus and a herd of Parasaurolophus in the distance. At the visitor center, the group learns that the cloning was accomplished by extracting the DNA of dinosaurs from mosquitoes that had been preserved in amber. DNA from frogs was used to fill in gaps in the dinosaur genomes, and to prevent breeding the dinosaurs were all made female. Malcolm scoffs at the idea of controlling breeding, declaring it impossible. The crew witness the birth of a baby Velociraptor and visit the high-tech raptor fence. Gennaro becomes excited about the money the park could make, while Grant, Sattler, and Malcolm have reservations about the idea of bringing dinosaurs back to life. The group is then joined by Hammond's grandchildren, Lex and Tim Murphy for a tour of the park, while Hammond oversees the trip from the park's control room. Grant is less than thrilled about Lex and Tim's company because he does not like kids. The tour does not go as planned, with the dinosaurs failing to appear and a Triceratops''becoming ill. As a tropical storm approaches Isla Nublar, the tour is cut short. Most of the park employees depart on a boat for the mainland and the visitors return to the electric tour vehicles, except Ellie, who stays with the park's veterinarian to study the ''Triceratops. Jurassic Park's computer programmer, Dennis Nedry, who has been bribed by a corporate rival to steal dinosaur embryos, deactivates the park's security system to allow him access to the embryo storage room. The power goes out, and the tour vehicles become stuck. Most of the park's electric fences are deactivated, allowing the Tyrannosaurus rex to escape and attack the tour group. Grant, Lex, and Tim narrowly escape while the Tyrannosaurus devours Gennaro, injures Malcolm, and pushes one of the vehicles over an embankment. On his way to deliver the embryos to the island's docks, Nedry becomes lost in the rain and dark, crashes his Jeep, and is killed by a Dilophosaurus. Sattler assists the park's game warden, Robert Muldoon, in a search for survivors, but they only find the remains of Gennaro and an injured Malcolm before the Tyrannosaurus rex returns. Unable to decipher Nedry's code to reactivate the security system, Hammond and the park's chief engineer Ray Arnold opt to reboot the entire park's system. The group shuts down the park's grid and retreats to an emergency bunker, while Arnold heads to a maintenance shed to complete the rebooting process. When he fails to return, Sattler and Muldoon head to the shed as well. They discover the shutdown has deactivated the remaining fences and released the Velociraptors; Muldoon distracts the raptors while Sattler turns the power back on. She discovers Arnold's severed arm and escapes. Soon after, the raptors ambush and kill Muldoon. Grant, Tim, and Lex spend the night in a tree, and befriend a Brachiosaurus. Later, they discover the broken shells of dinosaur eggs, and Grant concludes that the dinosaurs have been breeding, which occurred because of their frog DNA—West African bullfrogs can change their sex in a single-sex environment, making the dinosaurs able to do so as well, proving that Malcolm had been right. The three encounter a Gallimimus herd, and have to climb a fence to continue their journey. Unfortunately, Tim is shocked when the power reactivates while he is still climbing, and is injured. Eventually Grant, Tim and Lex reach the visitor center, and Grant heads out to look for Sattler. Tim and Lex are pursued by raptors in an industrial kitchen, but they escape and join Grant and Sattler. Lex restores full power from the control room, allowing the group to call for help. While trying to leave, they are cornered by the raptors, but escape when the Tyrannosaurus suddenly appears and attacks the raptors. Hammond arrives in a Jeep with Malcolm, and the entire group flees together. They board a helicopter to leave the island. While Hammond is clearly very disappointed with the failure of his enterprise, Sattler is pleased to see Grant has changed his attitude about life and children. Trivia *Peter Griffin, Stewie Griffin, Glenn Quagmire, Cleveland Brown, Joe Swanson, Little Bear, Duck, Cat, Owl, Hen, Emily, Lucy, Pazu, Sheeta, Blythe Baxter, Zoe Trent, Pepper Clark, Penny Ling, Vinnie Terrio, Sunil Nevla, Minka Mark, and Russell Ferguson guest star in this film. *The storyline continues in Brian and the Eeveelution Family visit The Lost World: Jurassic Park. Links Category:Hiatt Grey Category:Action/Adventure films Category:Non-Disney crossovers Category:Films dedicated to Richard Attenborough Category:Brian and the Eeveelution Family's Adventures Series